


A Sheep's Dream

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Part of Sheep's Dream Social Media AU on Twitter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it took long but I was busy today. So this is from the Meeting. Enjoy and I will see you all on Twitter. I'm going to try and have all the chapter sput up by Monday!

Yixing made his way to the top floor. He took a deep sigh before looking at his manager. She shook her head and walked out the elevator ahead of him. Standing outside of the conference room was Chanyeol. He made his way over to Yixing. He gave him a hard slap on the back. Yixing grunted and shoved his best friend away. Manager Kim turned around and gave both men dirty looks. Yixing's cool demeanor dropped as he walked inside. The man sitting at the head of the table stood up along with everyone else in the room. There were leaders' of SM's most popular groups present. The man at the head of the table locked eyes with Yixing. Yixing swallowed hard and took his seat next to Chanyeol. Yixing has never met Mr.Byun but just from the man's hard demeanor, he knew it was him. Manager Kim took a seat next to Yixing. Yixing's eyes roamed to the man next to him. He could not recall where he was from. Chanyeol elbowed him in the side. Yixing snapped back into reality. The familiar man didn't rip his gaze away from Yixing the whole meeting.

"I know everyone is wondering why this meeting was called. Does anyone have any guesses?" Mr.Byun spoke. Everyone looked around the room. The room remained silent.

"It has come to my attention that sales have dropped. "

"Most of us are on breaks or touring." The leader of the senior group, Yellow tape replied. Mr.Byun turned to him along with the rest of the room.

"Well, then that is why I'm proposing an idea. Which will increase some public recognition within this company? Starting in June we will release our own music app. That means all of our music that has been on other platforms will be pulled. Our company's music will only be on SM Station."

"What about our foreign artists? China platforms, Japan platforms. This seems unfair to the fans." Chanyeol spoke up.

"If fans love you guys so much they will buy a monthly subscription to the app. Everyone has to promote it. We will start shooting commercials this month. It's a test run only for a year. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"I think this could be a great idea." Someone spoke up.

"Next, I will be terminating contracts depending on the sales and popularity decrease," Mr.Byun announced. Whispers started to fill the room. Yixing turned to Chanyeol.

"We have no room for people who do not help out this company. We need to grow and having dead weight will do nothing. I will leave groups along for the most part but a few will be forced into hiatus if they do not contribute to the group at all. As for comebacks this year, Phoneix, Yellowtape, and NCT all units will have summer and winter comeback. As for my soloist, Rina, G, and Junmyeon will promote as a soloist this year." Mr.Byun said. Yixing rubbed his head. Manager Kim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"With all due respect, Yixing is scheduled to work on his 4th album this year."

"Oh! Zhang Yixing right. Hold off on that until next year. Take a break this year." Mr.Byun said.

"Sir, He's the biggest soloist that comes from this company. It wouldn't be wise to have him sitting in the basement."

"Did I say he would sit in the basement? I'm not finished with announcements. In order to build the attraction around Junmyeon, since this will be his first ever album, Yixing you will write for him. Now I am done. You guys can let that sink in for today. From here on out, we will go up. If anyone has any objections please feel free to end your contract now." He said looking around the room. No one said anything. Yixing sat in his seat even after the room cleared. Manager Kim cleared her throat. Yixing finally looked up.

"I can't. I already started working on my album." Yixing said.

"Ms.Kim please give us a few mins," Mr.Byun said. She left quietly.

"I have plans for this company Yixing. You're a businessman as well. Your studio is pretty successful in China. You're an amazing artist. Don't you want to give back and help the company that helped you? I won't let you sit in the basement. I'll be putting you to work with Junmyeon. And here's what I want from you. You two will star in a reality show that shows the road to his new album. You will fall in love and you will date. We will let Dispatch handle the dating news but you just play your part and everyone get something good out of this." Mr.Byun said fixing Yixing's tie. Yixing took a step back.

"Everyone gets something good? I'm supposed to release my album this year in the summer. I'm not going to jump just because you said so."

"Who will be funding this album then? Not SM, I can promise you that. Yixing, you're a smart guy. You know better than to get on my bad side. Write his album, star in the show, fall in love. You guys will be the couple."

"I'm seeing someone."

"Ahhh, that son of mine," Mr.Byun said turning around to walk to the window. Yixing clenched his jaw.

"Fine end things with Baekhyun and I will give you anything you will need for this album. Funding, promotion. Hell, let's do a tour?" He said laughing and turning back around.

"You're twisted. I'm not going to let you threaten me."

"Yixing, you're thinking about yourself. That's what businessmen do. We only think of ourselves. If you go against me I will have your studio shut down. Think about how your team will lose their jobs. Do you even care? All you have to do is pretend for a year. That's all I'm asking. You can end it in a year. I'll give you some time to make the decision." Mr. Byun said walking out the room. Yixing slammed both hands on the Mahogany table. Manager Kim walked back in.

"Yixing, I told you. I-"

"Stop," Yixing said cutting her off. He walked out the room to find Mr.Byun smiling with the familiar guy The guy gave him a smirk. yixing rolled his eyes and got into the elevator. He looked down at his phone. Baekhyun was texting him. Yixing ignored the texts and turned his phone off.


	2. Carnival Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekxing's carnival date ft spying Chansoo

Baekhyun nervously bit his lip. Yixing picked him up 20 mins ago but hasn't said anything besides a greeting. Baekhyun kept his focus on the outside world passing them. He tried to make small talk but Yixing seemed like he wasn't in a good mood so he stopped talking. Baekhyun reached forward to put the radio on. The black Audi R8 Coupe was now filled with Say Yes by Punch & Loco. Baekhyun started to sing along. Yixing briefly turned to him. A small smiled spread across his face.

"I didn't know you could sing?"

"There's a lot you don't know," Baekhyun said mirroring a smile. Yixing chuckled.

"You sound beautiful."'

"Thanks," Baekhyun said proudly.

"Your present is in the back at my place. If you want to stay over" Yixing said. Baekhyun stared at him before smiling again. He gave him a small head nod. Yixing came to a stop at a red light. He turned to look at Baekhyun again. He was dressed in a pink sweatshirt labeled GRACE. His cap was backward and his face mask hung below his chin. Yixing's eyes drifted down to his lips. They started to move.

"Yixing the light is green," Baekhyun said. Yixing snapped out of his small trance and took off again. Baekhyun's eyes lit up as they pulled into the parking lot. Yixing couldn't help but laugh. Baekhyun turned to face him.

"It's been a long time," Baekhyun replied. He started to pull his face mask up only for Yixing to stop him. Yixing leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Baekhyun smiled lightly into the kiss.

"Let's have fun," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded his head. He pulled his face mask up. Yixing pulled his mask up as well.  He ran his fingers through his hair quickly.

"Yixing, your disguise is bad. Do you want my hat?" Baekhyun offered while getting out of the car.

"It's okay," Yixing said walking to Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun gave him a quick glance up and down. Yixing wore a simple black jacket and grey t-shirt paired with blue jeans. Yixing held out his hand and Baekhyun took it. The two made their way to the ticket booth without knowing the two people following them.  Baekhyun shoved his ticket into his pocket.

"Let's do bumper cars first!" Baekhyun said dragging Yixing along by the hand. The line was pretty long. Baekhyun turned around every so often to make sure Yixing was still there. Yixing gave him a small smile every time. He squeezed his hand. Baekhyun turned to the front. A girl was staring at him and then back to Yixing. Yixing pulled him closer. The girl nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yixing next time hide better," Baekhyun said moving forward. Finally, it was their turn to get into the cars. After it was done, Yixing complained.

"It was fun," Baekhyun said laughing.

"It wasn't! That guy only came after me the whole time. I didn't even know him and then he trapped me in that corner." Yixing said rolling his eyes.

"Ha! That's something Kyungsoo would do." Baekhyun said taking Yixing's hand.

"Pick a ride," Baekhyun said. Yixing looked around. He pointed to the Viking ship. Baekhyun shook his head but this time Yixing dragged him along. Baekhyun buried his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing flinched.

"I hate this ride," Baekhyun said as it began to start. Yixing couldn't stop laughing because Baekhyun wouldn't stop talking the whole ride. Yixing held his stomach as they climbed off the ride. Baekhyun shoved him.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny. Why did you scream for your mom." Yixing said wiping his eyes.

"Urgh! Let's go on the Carousel." Baekhyun said running ahead.

"That's childish," Yixing replied walking at a slow pace. Three rides and two plates of fried dough later, the two guys found themselves on the log ride. Yixing screamed as it plunged into the water. Baekhyun choked on water and laughter in the back. Baekhyun stood in the bathroom watching the wet man dry himself under the dryer. Yixing glared at him.

"It's literally not funny."

"A little," Baekhyun said laughing again. Yixing rolled his eyes. Baekhyun kept the smile on his face. Yixing kissed his lips. Baekhyun replied to the kiss. The kiss was light but filled with want. Yixing sighed into the kiss as it got deeper. Baekhyun tugged on his hair.

"Happy Birthday," Yixing whispered against his lips. He began to plant small kisses on them.

"Thank you," Baekhyun said pulling away. They ended up at a carnival game.

"Baekhyun no one ever wins these," Yixing said picking up the ball.

"You just have to knock down the cans." The guy said. Baekhyun nodded. At the same time threw the ball at the cans. All of Baekhyun's hit the floor. Yixing turned to him with a pout.

"I wanted to win the Sheep for you," Yixing said as Baekhyun handed him the large sheep plushie. Yixing handed it back.

"I'll tell everyone you won it for me," Baekhyun said taking it back.

"Don't get paranoid but I think those guys are following us. Let's go to the fun house." Yixing said taking his hand. Baekhyun was lead into the house. He climbed the moving stairs right behind Yixing.

"This is so trippy," Yixing said looking in the mirror at his enlarged head.

"Your head looks the same size as before," Baekhyun said. Yixing pushed him and quickly took off running. Baekhyun chased him through the fun house until they were met with a clown.

"Mina would be so scared," Baekhyun said staring at the clown. The clown pointed to the right.

"We should go right?" Yixing asked. the clown pointed to Baekhyun.

"Ahh, he goes right. I'll go left." Yixing said walking in that direction. He was met with more moving steps and then a moving tunnel. He climbed through and realized he made it to the end. Baekhyun was nowhere in sight. Yixing looked at his watch. 10 mins went by before he decided to climb back in the tunnel. A hand grabbed his leg which caused him to scream. Baekhyun started laughing.

"That jerk gave me the long way!" Baekhyun said shoving the sheep into Yixing's arm.

"Can we go to the photo booth?" Yixing asked snuggling the sheep to his chest. Baekhyun led the way. He noticed the two guys were following them. Inside the booth, Yixing handed Baekhyun bunny ears.

"Mr.Byunny is cute," Yixing said kissing his cheek. Baekhyun smiled as he fixed the ears on his head. They did 3 poses and for the 4th one, they shared a not so innocent kiss. Yixing placed the strip in his wallet. Baekhyun let out a small yawn.

"It's only 1:30."

"It's been a long day," Baekhyun replied as he took his seat on the Ferris wheel. Yixing turned around and glared at the two guys that had been following them all night.

"You're so dead Chanyeol," Yixing said. Chanyeol pulled down his facemask.

"It was all Kyungsoo's idea," Chanyeol said pointing to the shorter guy. Baekhyun left his cart to smile. Kyungsoo pulled down his mask. The group stared at each other before breaking out in laughter. Baekhyun and Yixing climbed back into their cart. The door was closed behind them. Yixing took his seat next to Baekhyun as the ride started. Baekhyun looked out the window. Yixing decided to mentally take in his features to remember. His silky silver hair, to his round apple cheeks, soft pink lips, his cute nose. Baekhyun turned around and laughed. Yixing leaned forward to capture his lips again for the 100th time tonight. Baekhyun's slim fingers found their way to his face. Yixing pulled back to look at his smile. His bright beautiful. He reached out and ran a finger over the small moles that adorned the birthday boy's face. Yixing placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Baekhyun." He said. Baekhyun sat there with a rapidly beating heart. He turned away to look at the night sky. He admired the stars while Yixing admired him. When the ride was over the walked in silence a few inches apart. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walked behind them.

"Why are you guys being weird?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I don't know maybe because you guys stalked us all night?" Yixing said pushing the button on his keyring. Chanyeol sighed.

"There was no harm." He replied throwing his arm around Yixing. Yixing pushed him away. Kyungsoo gently nudged his best friend. Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo whispered while the two men in front argued.

"I really like him," Baekhyun confessed. 

"But?" Kyungsoo said reading his expression.

"I like him but at the end when he kissed me one last time I thought about Jiwon. I thought about how what if this just ends up being a Jiwon thing again. What if it happens again?"

"Hey, relax. He's nothing like Jiwon. Yixing may be an uptight asshole but he's not a lying cheating manipulative bastard. I can't say for sure this will be rainbows and ice cream but I think you'll be okay. I think if you allow yourself to move on slowly that it will get better in time. Take it a day at a time." Kyungsoo said pulling his friend into a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Yixing said interrupting. Kyungsoo let go and glared at Yixing. Baekhyun climbed into the car. This time the car ride back was different. Confession by Yesung featuring Chanyeol played through the stereo. Yixing held onto Baekhyun's hand as the newly 25-year-old sung along. Once inside the apartment, clothes were left any and everywhere. Yixing laid Baekhyun on the bed softly. He got off. Baekhyun sat up and looked at the present next to him. Yixing left the room as Baekhyun unwrapped it. It was a new camera. Baekhyun smiled. He's been eyeing it for months but he just never got around to buying it. It's perfect for shooting this documentary. The lights in the room went off. Baekhyun jumped as Yixing walked in with a single cupcake. There was one lit candle. Yixing climbed on the bed in front of him.

"Make a wish," Yixing said giving him the candle. Baekhyun's eyes flickered from the candle and back to Yixing's dark brown eyes. Baekhyun closed his eyes and blew out the candle. The silent dark room began to fill with sounds of lip-smacking and moans.


	3. Baekhyun's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekxing smut from after the carnival date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers that asked for it. It's not important to the plot so if you don't like smut skip to the next

After the candle was blown out, Baekhyun took the cupcake and placed it on the nightstand. The room was now engulfed in darkness. The night time's natural illumination was their only light. Baekhyun's lips quickly found Yixing's soft lips. Needy hand's tugged at the birthday boy's boxers and soon they joined the other clothing on the floor. Yixing's mouth began to claim Baekhyun's smooth neck. Baekhyun moaned and dug his nails into the man above him. 

"Trying to eat me." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Yes," Yixing said as he started to kiss down his body. Baekhyun shivered as he got lower. Yixing looked up and smiled as he began to stroke Baekhyun. Baekhyun bit down on his lip as Yixing began to kiss his thighs. Yixing bit down on his left thigh which causes the other to yell out. Yixing snickered and kissed it before popping Baekhyun's tip into his mouth. Baekhyun's hand grabbed a hold of Yixing's black hair. Without warning, Yixing started to deep throat him. Baekhyun pulled on his hair and started to cry out. Yixing begin to hollow his cheeks and bob his head. Baekhyun moaned and curled his fingers into his hair. Yixing tried to pull up but Baekhyun pushed his head further down. Yixing's dark eyes met his. Baekhyun gave him a cheeky grin. Yixing allowed him to take control for a few mins before he pulled all the way off. Baekhyun stared at the man between his legs. With his white teeth showing and drool falling from his mouth, he chuckled. Yixing spread Baekhyun's legs further apart. Baekhyun's hole clenched.

"Yixing, Wh-what are you doing?"

"Treating you for your birthday," Yixing said kissing his right cheek. Yixing gave Baekhyun a smirk before spreading his cheeks. Baekhyun closed his eyes. Yixing drapes one of Baekhyun's legs over his shoulder. His tongue begins to lightly flick over Baekhyun's rim. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes tighter as his tongue pushes in. Baekhyun whimpers erupted into the quiet bedroom. Yixing held down Baekhyun's leg from closing around his head. Yixing begins to suck and lick. He starts to slowly drag his tongue in and out. Baekhyun grabs a hold of his own cock and begins to stroke himself. Yixing stops and grabs his hand. Baekhyun whines as his body shutters from the sudden halt.

"You want to come just like this?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing returned to his position and continued to eat the birthday boy out as much as he desired. Baekhyun begins to move his hips now fucking Yixing's tongue himself. Baekhyun's moans echo through the room as he reaches his first climax and comes on his own tummy. Yixing sits up and looks at the mess. He leans forward and places a finger in Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun sucks hard on one and opens wide for a second finger. Sweat is pooled on both of their faces. Yixing pulls his fingers out and puts them where his tongue was. Baekhyun grabs a hold of his wrist.

"I want you."

"Let me get you ready. You're being impatient, baby." Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun pouted. Yixing leaned down to kiss his pout and started fingering him slowly.

"But it's my birthday!" Baekhyun said. Yixing rolled his eyes and added a second finger.

"Reach under the pillow and hand me the lube and condoms," Yixing says adding the 3rd finger. Baekhyun can barely understand him because he's ready to come again. Yixing grabs the base of his cock.

"Not yet, baby," Yixing says gripping tighter. Baekhyun quickly throws the objects at Yixing. His eyes go crossed when Yixing curls his fingers inside of him. 

"Oh God! Yes! Again do it again!" Baekhyun shouts. Yixing does as he is told and Baekhyun shoots another stream on his belly. Yixing pulls out his fingers and puts them into his mouth. Baekhyun tosses his arm over his face. Yixing hasn't even entered him yet and he's already tired and covered in come. Yixing slaps Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun sits up on his knees and takes Yixing's cock in his hand. Yixing brushes the silver wet hair from Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun licks from the base all the way to the tip before taking it fully in his mouth. Yixing clenches his abdomen as the other sucks him down the base. Baekhyun draws his cock out slowly. With every drag out he gives Yixing a mischievous look. Yixing bites down on his lip to hold in his moans. Baekhyun pulls his cock out all the way. Baekhyun wanted to hear his moans. And he knew just how to get what he wanted. With ease, Baekhyun took Yixing's balls into his mouth. Yixing let a groan rip through the room. Baekhyun started lapping and sucking his balls and Yixing lost his control. Baekhyun returned to his cock and inserted it into his mouth completely. Yixing's knees buckled.

"Baekhyun, wait-wait. I'm gonn-" Yixing said as he ejeculated. Baekhyun wiped the come from his face and laid back on back. He spread his legs open as Yixing tried to regain himself. Yixing riped open the condom and jerked himself off again until he was hard. The condom was on and Baekhyun was ready. Yixing placed his hands on each side of his head. Baekhyun reached up to pull the man above him down. The tip of Yixing's cock presses through his rim. Baekhyun hisses as Yixing pushes further in. Yixing quickly starts a sloppily kissing session to keep him distracted enough to slip the rest of his cock in. Baekhyun clenches up and Yixing stops. Yixing places open mouth kisses everywhere and start to suck on Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun's fingers dig into his shoulder blade. He ushers Yixing to start moving and he does. Yixing rocks into him slowly but Baekhyun's pleads causes him to speed up. Before long Yixing is fucking him into the mattress fast and gains a rhythm while Baekhyun becomes a moaning mess under him. Their mouths contact for teeth smashing kisses. Baekhyun bites down on Yixing's plump bottom lip. Yixing's rhythm becomes clumsy. Baekhyun clenches around him and Yixing buries his face into his neck as they both release. Baekhyun stares up at his reflection in the mirror above the bed. Yixing's back sports angry red marks. Baekhyun kisses his shoulder. Yixing sits up and kisses Baekhyun again. This kiss was concentrated and passionate. With the start of a heavy make-out session, Baekhyun soon found himself face down in the pillow screaming Yixing's name as he pounded into him. Yixing's hands clutched onto his hips. Yixing bent down to kiss Baekhyun's spine before pressing him into the mattress even more. Quiet moans fell from Yixing's mouth. Yixing moans become choked as Baekhyun starts moving his hips. Yixing lets go of his hips and let Baekhyun continue his own movements. Yixing looks up at the mirrored ceiling. Watching Baekhyun fuck himself on his cock was a sight he enjoyed.  Yixing looked down to watch it. Baekhyun's cheeks were red with handprints. His hips donned with faint marks. Yixing gently hangs on to his hips again. His thrusts are now lighter. Dragging his cock in and out slowly making sure to hit Baekhyun's prostate on the way out. Moans, skin slapping against skin, and heavy breathing drown out any other noise. Yixing pulls all the way out. Baekhyun falls onto the bed flat. Yixing lays down.

"Ride me." He says. Baekhyun gives him a weak smile. He just came and can't feel his legs. His body is overly sensitive right now. If Yixing whispers to him like that again he's sure he would come again. They gave up on condoms two rounds ago and Baekhyun has never felt so full in his life. Yixing helped him crawl on top of him. They held onto each other's hands. Baekhyun slowly sat down on his cock. He froze once it was all the way in. Yixing kissed on his hands. Yixing stared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun had his eyes shut. His face was red and full of sweat. His hair was stuck to his forehead and covered his eyes. Yixing thrust up. Baekhyun smacked his chest but started to move. Yixing folded his hands behind his head and watched Baekhyun ride him. Baekhyun placed his hand behind him for better balance. Yixing sits up suddenly to kiss him. Baekhyun wraps his legs around him and they continue like this until their breathing is choppy and kisses are harsh. Yixing comes into Baekhyun as Baekhyun comes on both of them. Baekhyun lays his head on Yixing's shoulder. Now he can say he has been fucked thoroughly. He closes his eyes and lets out a yawn causing Yixing to chuckle. Yixing slips out of Baekhyun and lays him down on top of himself. Baekhyun can feel the sticky come between them and leaking out of his ass. He buries his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing brushes the hair from his face so that he can kiss Baekhyun's forehead.

"Bath or shower?"

"It's my birthday so you will wash and dress me. My legs feel like jello by the way." Baekhyun says rolling off of him.

"Anything for the birthday boy," Yixing says getting up to start the bath. Baekhyun smiles until Yixing comes back. Yixing throws him over his shoulder and takes him to the bath. where they sit face to face in the tub. Baekhyun's eyes raked over the red marks on Yixing's neck and body. He smiles again proud of his work although he is sure he looks worse. After being washed and dressed, Yixing takes Baekhyun to the other guest room where they cuddle in a clean bed. When Yixing is sure Baekhyun has fallen asleep, he links their hands together and kisses his lips.

"I want this with you." He whispers against Baekhyun's lips before he falls into a deep sleep as well.


	4. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms lunch date with Baekxing and co.

Mrs.Zhang gave Junmyeon a small hug and took a seat next to Yixing. The seating agreements were Yixing, Junmyeon, and Mrs. Zhang while across from them sat Jiwon, Baekhyun, and Mrs.Byun. Baekhyun awkwardly played with his straw in his drink as the mothers started talking to each other. Jiwon looked at Yixing. Yixing rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I hope both of you apologized to Mina! I'm disappointed that you two would drag that poor girl into this mess." Mrs.Byun said turning to Baekhyun.

"I did. I'm sure he didn't." Baekhyun said nodding to Yixing.

"I did as well. I'm not an asshole. I know how to say sorry."

"It takes you like 4 weeks to apologize," Baekhyun said. Yixing glared at him. Junmyeon cleared his throat.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mrs.Byun asked Yixing. Yixing nodded. Mrs.Zhang rolled her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mrs.Byun asked. Yixing turned to look at his mother. She shrugged.

"My son isn't dating him. Your little company keeps forcing him to date these newbies just to give them attention."

"My little company?"

"Oh excuse me, your husband's company," Mrs.Zhang said. Yixing quickly covered his face. Baekhyun's eyes grew large. He has never heard Mrs.Zhang snap at anyone besides Yixing.

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs.Byun asked.

"Yes, there is."

"Mom," Yixing said trying to calm her down. The table grew quiet again. Jiwon leaned over to whisper something into Baekhyun's ear. He smiled and nodded. 30 mins would pass before anyone spoke again. Yixing and Baekhyun kept giving each other dirty looks. Baekhyun kicked Yixing under the table and Yixing kicked back but accidentally kicked Mrs.Byun. Baekhyun started laughing.

"And who is this?" Mrs.Zhang questioned pointing to Jiwon.

'That's Baekhyun's boyfriend." Mrs.Byun answered. Mrs.Zhang took a sip of her drink.

"You seem very hostile towards me," Mrs.Byun said.

"I'm sorry but I don't like your family," Mrs.Zhang said causing the boys to choke on their food.

"What has my family done to you?"

"Forcing my child into these relationships? Threatening him to make deals?"

"I have no knowledge of any of this."

"Are you involved in anything? Do you know anything? Or do you just rake in all the money."

"Okay, you know what, you do not know me. I won't sit here and be bad mouth but the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" 

"You are judging me. I'm not just another CEO wife. I happen to run my own restaurant that I built from my own hard work. I do not look towards my husband for any time of income. I am here for my son just like you are for yours." Mrs.Byun shouted. Baekhyun placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions. I let my emotions get the best of me. I cannot stand by while my son is getting mixed up in your family drama."

"There is no familiy drama. Have you ever thought your son might be happy with his boyfriend?" Mrs.Byun said crossing her arms.

"My son? You can't even tell that your son finds the man next to him repulsive. As soon as that man speaks to poor Baekhyun his whole face drops. So do not comment on my son's happiness! Especially when he's been trying to date your son for months!" 

"Okay! Let's just leave this here." Baekhyun said standing.

"Is that true?" Mrs.Byun said turning toward Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at Yixing for help.

"Mom, let's go."

"You don't know me or my son. Keep your son away from mine! Baekhyun was doing fine before he got mixed up with him! If you think I will sit here and let you disrespect my motherhood then you got another thing coming!" Mrs.Byun said grabbing her purse and marching out of the room. Baekhyun quickly ran after his mother. Yixing turned to his mom. Junmyeon and Jiwon left at the same time.

"Mom."

"I'm not going to let this company get away with how they're treating you. I'm sorry but maybe you need to stay away from that guy." Mrs.Zhang said standing. Yixing sat there with his mouth open as his mother left the room. 10 mins later he dialed Fei. This didn't go as planned. Yixing made his way out the room only to run into Jiwon who was on the phone.

"Yixing, you guys are done al-" Yixing hung up on Fei to listen to Jiwon's phone calls.

"It's not looking good. Baekhyun isn't into this. I'm trying! I can't force him to be with me. Of course, I want that chair. I have worked harder than anyone in the company. I should be the next CEO. You said if I get with Baekhyun my chances will increase! If Baekhyun won't comply then I have other ways. I know. I know. I'll follow your plan from now on. Don't worry. Baekhyun will be coming home with me by the end of this trip." Jiwon said into the phone. He hung up and Yixing shoved him into the wall.

"What the hell was that about?" Yixing said crushing his windpipe with his forearm. Jiwon tapped his arm trying to breathe. Yixing loosened up and Jiwon started to cough.

"It was a business call. Why are you eavesdropping?"

"I heard you mention Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun? Am I not allowed to talk about the guy I love? Is it a crime?" Jiwon said shoving Yixing off.

"No. You said something about a plan." Yixing spat stepping to Jiwon's face. Jiwon rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said walking away but Yixing grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall again.

"You think you can just come back into his life and use him again huh? You piece of shit. Baekhyun isn't the Baekhyun you left 4 years ago. He's strong and he's smart. He won't let trash like you use him again."

"Oh, I'm the piece of shit? If I'm not wrong haven't you hurt Baekhyun as well? And you guys weren't even dating yet. You're just like me. Using Baekhyun for your own gain. You're no better than me, Zhang Yixing" Jiwon said pushing Yixing off again. Yixing watched him walk away. He turned and punched the wall. Junmyeon was quickly at his side.

"Yixing calm down. We should get home now." Junmyeon said taking his hand and leaving him out of the restaurant. 

Meanwhile, In the other car, Baekhyun sat quietly staring at his hands. His mother was biting her lip holding back tears. Mrs.Byun hated confrontation. Whenever she argued with people she would cry after. 

"Is it true? About you not liking Jiwon?" She finally spoke. Baekhyun looked up and then back at his hands. He nodded.

"But I'm trying again. I just needed some time. It's okay now."

"What happened to you guys? And I want the truth."

"I...Mom."

"Baekie please."

"Okay," Baekhyun said before explaining everything. How his father used Jiwon to get to Baekhyun. How Jiwon used Baekhyun for 4 long years. The cheating, the lies, the gambling, and the mental abuse. Mrs.Byun held her son close to her chest. 

"And I so stupidly kept forcing you to be around him. I'm so sorry, Baekie." She said kissing his head. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around her and buried his face. Mrs.Byun let him cry quietly as she rubbed his back. When he finally spoke again, he told her about Yixing and his father involvement with that. 

"But I forgive Jiwon, I do. It took some time and it took all of this happening but I forgive him. I want to start over. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I just didn't want to cause trouble for you."

"Oh Baekie, you are my one and only love in this world. It is my job to protect you. I will always be on your side but you have to let me know what we're fighting for. I hope you know that now." Mrs.Byun said kissing his cheek. Baekhyun nodded

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said wiping his face.

"Now, Jiwon is going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Mom, just leave it. I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's move forward. I'm going to fix it all. Trust me." Baekhyun said with a smile. Mrs.Byun nodded. Baekhyun dropped his mother back at her hotel. Mrs.Byun grabbed a bottle of wine and made her way to the top floor. She knocked twice on room 1004. The door swung open to Mrs.Zhang.

"We started off on the wrong foot. Good wine increases chances of a good talk. We both want whats best for our son. You're right I have been clueless about everything and Baekhyun just informed me what kind of man I'm really married too. So here's to helping our son's and friendship maybe?" Mrs.Byun said shyly. Mrs.Zhang smiled.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I really had no right judging you. It's just Yixing is my only child. He's worked hard for everything, has done so much for everyone around him but sometimes he forgets to look out for himself. So when my baby starts hurting the claws come out." Mrs.Zhang said opening the door for Mrs.Byun to come in.  
-  
-  
Yixing flexed his hand that started to swell. Mina shook her head and handed him ice. He didn't know how he should bring up the Jiwon incident.

"I've never witnessed Mrs.Byun get upset. Lunch sounded like it was pretty bad." Mina said sitting on the couch.

"So you punched a wall because your mom and Mrs.Byun fought?" Mina said turning to him. Yixing nodded. 

"Where's Baekhyun now?" Yixing asked. Mina smiled.

"Miss him already?" She asked with her smiling growing.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for my mother's behavior."

"Don't you check Fei's messages. Your moms made up. They are currently with Fei drunk and laughing at their idiot sons." Mina said laughing.

"Really?" Yixing asked. Mina nodded.

"Baek left to go see Jiwon. It's been 4 hours." Mina said with a serious tone. Yixing nodded his head and pulled out his phone. Should he tell Baekhyun? Would Baekhyun believe him?

"Since Baekhyun is occupied, you can be my drinking partner tonight! You can't say no because you owe me." Mina said standing and pulling Yixing to his feet. He groaned but let her drag him out of the apartment. 


	5. Mr.Byun's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from the asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end of the AU. Which means I will be releasing the complete story later this summer. I still have things to work out with that. Thank you all for reading it.I had so much fun with this. Please enjoy my next AU; Username

Dear Baekhyun,

I'm sure that you didn't touch this letter until several months after my death. I don't blame you. I have not been the father of the year. In fact, I have never been a father to you. I am sorry, Baekhyun. When I first met your mother, we were just little kids. I remember I was being bullied by these older boys and your mother picked up a garbage can lid and smacked the main bully upside the head. At age 9, I knew I would marry her. She believed in me and my dreams and stuck by my side. When I found out that I couldn't give her the one thing she wanted the most, I shut down. I buried myself in work because I felt like a pathetic man. I couldn't give her the family she wanted so I was useless. She asked me about adopting or going to the clinic but those made me feel even lower. Finally, I gave in and let her go get inseminated. I know you're probably thinking where am I going with this but as you know my VP was Mr.Lee. He was someone I considered my closest friend. He was older than me and he knew more about the business life than I did. When you were born, all those feelings I felt about being pathetic vanished. Your mother was so happy, I was so happy. I had everything I needed to give you two the best life. I don't know how Mr.Lee did it but he went behind my back and used his power. When he told me that you were his child, I didn't want to believe it. He showed me the papers and I had you tested. He was using my wife's happiness to control me. He threatened to expose your mother to in a cheating scandal. I didn't want that to happen so I listened. I'm sorry that this was the only way I thought I could protect you. I wanted you to own my company. Lee wanted it more than anything. I was ready to step away from this life. Believe it or not, I wanted to retire and be with your mother. So, I pushed you into becoming the man I became. I thought if I raised you to be strong for this lifestyle than you would be okay to rule this company. The business world is not a walk in the park. People will hate you, scam you, tarnish your name just to get on top. What happened with Jiwon......I thought it would be best for you to break away from having friends because, in the end, they will turn on you when they see what power you can bring them. In this world, people will only look at for themselves in the end. Jiwon fell in love with you. That was not supposed happen. I didn't know he did those things to you Baekhyun. He was only supposed to break your heart. When I found out the destruction he caused you. I sent him away to a different branch. By then he exposed the whole thing to you. You hated me and that's okay. I wanted you to have that fire in you. Because that fire would set this company ablaze without Lee even knowing. I'm sorry that I wasn't the father you deserved. Baekhyun you are my son, you have made me more proud than any award I have ever received. It sucks that this letter will only reach you after my death. It sucks that you won't know how much you really meant to me. I watched every single film you ever created. You have a wonderful mind. I admire your creative mind. Your rose colored world is one that I envy. You have friends that love you, your mother, and I want you to hold them close always. The company is yours. This is my will. I leave everything to you. Please get rid of Lee. I know you don't want this company and I know you can find someone capable of this job. But I only ask for one year as CEO. That's all it will take you to bring down Lee. You don't have to do this for me. Do this for your mother. Protect my first love the way I could not. Baekhyun, my son, my pride, and my joy.....I love you.


End file.
